Next Time
by rainbowspring
Summary: After exactly one year's wait, here is the sequel to First Time. Opal Koboi is safely locked away in the LEP prison, but things won't remain simple for long. After a jail break, it's up to Artemis and Astoria to capture her again, and a few secrets may be revealed along the way…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello, again! I did not realize that it would take this long, but at long last here it is: the sequel to First Time. Btw, I originally had finished writing this chapter a few days earlier, but I decided to publish it today because if you check the last updated date for ****First Time****, you'll find that it was last updated on 6/5/11. So now, exactly one year later, I present to you ****Next Time.**** Please enjoy, and be sure to spread the word that the sequel is up and will be continued**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Artemis Fowl**

Next Time Chapter 1: Prologue

The guards stood outside the cell of Opal Koboi at the LEP prison. "How is she?" The night watchman who was making his route around the prison asked the guards dully.

"Fine," One replied. "The same as usual."

"I don't understand why they make us monitor her cell at all times," Said the other. "She never does anything. She just eats, sleeps, and goes about doing whatever she needs to do here. You know, she's never once complained, yet rumor has it she's mentally unstable. She certainly _seems_ to be pretty stable to me."

"Well, either way, keep an eye out on her." The night watchman grunted as he went on his route.

"Strange, isn't?" The guard to the left commented. "You'd think she'd be throwing a hissy fit, along with various inanimate objects, every day, knowing her reputation. "

"Indeed," The guard to the right agreed. "Yet she appears to be perfectly docile. Oh, she put up a fight the first day when we brought her here, but she adapted almost immediately after that, and hasn't put up a struggle since. "

The guard to the left sighed. "It's pretty redundant then, for her to be watched every day and night when nothing seems to be happening. I mean, what's the point?"

"Yeah," the guard to the right stared at Opal's sleeping form through the cell. She looked so… innocent. Why was she even here? Oh, he had heard the stories and the rumors, and people in charge who would surely know what was going on had given him specific orders and told him facts about her and why she needed to be constantly observed, but he wondered if it was at all possible that even they had got it wrong. The cute little pixie in the cell surely couldn't be anywhere near as bad as they said she was, could she?

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she? And behaves a lot more decently than some of the prisoners here, too. Maybe the reason she threw such a fuss on the first day was because she actually _was_ innocent and was just trying to save herself. Since then though, she's been as polite as possible on the rare chance she talks to us, and has never once since the first day cursed at us, or threw objects, or rebelled in any sort of way. Doesn't seem like the sort of person who truly deserves to be here." The guard staring at Opal remarked.

"Yeah,"The other sighed once more, watching Opal's sleeping form. "It's a shame that such a nice girl like her is stuck in a dump like this."

As the two guards conversed, Opal Koboi smiled. She was not really asleep, and had heard every word. For you see, while Opal Koboi was not causing the guards any trouble, she was certainly not as obedient and angelic as they presumed her to be. No, in fact, Opal was plotting, and it seemed as though her plan was already falling into place…

**Please review! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, due to the fact that I am working on several other fanfics, all available on my profile, btw, but I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! :) **


	2. Recap Chapter Astoria

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I have several other stories I am currently working on, but I will try to update at least once a month from now on. Secondly, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed or added to favorites or story alerts!*Hands out cyber cookies* Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Artemis Fowl. ****Or ****Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Recap chapter (Astoria)

Dear Diary,

Holy Hagrid, it has been ages since I've written in you! If you are wondering as to why I used that bizarre figure of speech last sentence, it is because I have recently reread all of the Harry Potter books in my spare time and have fell in love with the series all over again, so expect me to use that phrase often, in addition to many other mentions of the sacred series that is Harry Potter. Anyway, as I was saying-or rather, writing- earlier, I haven't written in several weeks. Not since December anyway, when I wrote about the whole Opal Koboi being my mother and kidnapping me and Artemis Fowl and I kissing and confessing our love for each other situation, remember that? Sweet Severus Snape, it was a very long and exciting entry to write, I recall.

So, here's what's been going on in my life since I've last wrote: Right now it is February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner, so I'm thinking about how to celebrate it with my BOYFRIEND! Yes that's right; Genius Boy- A.K.A. Artemis Fowl- and I are actually a couple. Now, when I say couple, I don't mean we kiss 24/7- actually, we haven't kissed on the lips since Christmas- and Artemis hasn't changed much since we started dating and quite honestly our relationship isn't that different than it was when we were friends, but he doesn't object when I refer to him as my boyfriend and he's less annoyed when I call him pet names. (I.E. Genius Boy and Arty.) Actually, sometimes I detect the faintest sliver of a smile when I refer to him as such, though he is quick to deny it if I point that out.

Also, Opal Koboi, my birth mother, is currently in the fairy prison and I have not heard from or about her since she kidnapped me. Not that that bothers me… much. Okay, fine, actually it does, for the love of Dumbledore, how is it a journal can be so persuasive despite being an inanimate object? Now, you're probably wondering why I would be ticked off that the woman who kidnapped me hasn't attempted to contact me since.

Now, if this had been a random stranger, I would be relieved that I hadn't heard from her, but my friend, it is a totally different story when your kidnapper was your mother, who you had never met before she captured you. The reason why I am annoyed is because this only goes to show she never kidnapped me because she loved me and wanted to be reunited with me; she was only interested in using me as a weapon. Yet… don't they say mothers ALWAYS love their children, no matter what? So I formulated a plan recently.

I am going to send Opal Koboi a card for Valentine's Day. If she replies, she loves me. If she doesn't… well, I don't want to think about that. I know it doesn't make any sense for me to want to be loved by some lady even crazier than I am, but she's my mom. I love my foster mother and father dearly, really I do, but it's just not the same. Besides, as I've already established, I already am a pretty eccentric person as it is.

Hmm, is there anything else I'm forgetting? Oh right, I'm trying to find out who my dad is. You see, Opal mentioned Mesmerizing a human male into falling in love with her, but she never told me what exactly happened to him and it got me thinking: If my mother is still alive, maybe my dad is too. Here is all I know about my dad: He is a human male, although I don't know his age, I can most likely assume he has blonde hair and blue eyes judging by how Opal has black hair and brown eyes while I happen to be a blue eyed blonde. Well, it's getting late it's- holy Dobby, it's 11:35 P.M.! I better be getting to bed soon, but thankfully I don't have school tomorrow. Ta ta for now!

Astoria Anderson

I put my pen down and read over my entry before shutting the book. I was in my pajamas and had completed all my nightly rituals for going to bed so all I had to do was shut the light and crawl into bed. I was sleeping in my foster parent's home tonight and was looking forward to spending the weekend with them. I liked my dorm room at St. Bartleby's, but it was also nice staying at home, especially when my foster parents lived so nearby. In fact, I probably could stay with them the entire year if I wanted to, but at St. Magenta's we would spend weeks apart, and I didn't want to make it harder than it would normally be for me to stay away from them once St. Magenta's was repaired. Speaking of which, when would that happen?

I for one certainly hoped it would not be happening anytime in the foreseeable future: I quite liked attending the same school as Artemis, but even if I had to go back to the building we could still keep in touch, what with all of the advanced technology these days. Why could I not go back to my old school? My psychopath of a birth mother _burned the building down,_ knowing that St. Magenta's would be guests at St. Bartleby's until the building was fixed, and therefore I - as her "secret weapon"- would be able to be near Artemis Fowl, and it would make it easier for her to get her revenge on him.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness in my room, I recalled a conversation Artemis and I had had but a week prior to now concerning my plan to send Opal a valentine. Artemis was, of course, appalled by my idea.

"_Astoria, why would you _want_ to send that vile woman a valentine?"_ Artemis's voice resounded in my head as I reminisced. _"Do you not remember what happened last time?"We had been in the library at St._ Bartleby's when_ this conversation had taken place._

"_I know, "I replied stubbornly."I don't quite understand it myself, but… vile or not, she is my real mom and I _want_ to forgive her, even though I don't. This is a stepping stone towards that. I know I can't realistically expect for us to become all lovey dovey or for her to suddenly like you, but I want to bridge the gap between us if possible by even just a tiny bit."_

"_Astoria, that's not going to happen."Artemis sighed exasperatedly."You're being unrealistic."_

"_How do you know Mr. Know it all?" I challenged." There's no way one can possibly be absolutely certain of anything until they experiment their hypothesis. I am surprised that a genius such as yourself does not remember the basic steps of the scientific method."_

"_Astoria, you are going to regret this."Artemis snapped._

"_We'll just see about that Artemis, we will see." It was a mark of how serious I was by using his first name for once that Artemis did not argue. The rest of our time in the library was spent in a stony silence that spoke volumes._

Artemis and I had argued about the topic since then, but I was as usual annoyingly-I am sure- obstinate. However, regardless of what Artemis said, I would send Opal Koboi a Valentine tomorrow.

**A/N: So the purpose of this chapter was to essentially recap what happened in First Time- hence the chapter title- and introduce what is currently happening in the story. Please review! :D **


End file.
